Cerulean Goodbye
by bonkaki
Summary: How would Ash react if the one most important person in his life... vanished? Chapter 3 is up!AAML and OC
1. Not here

_**Cerulean Goodbye**_

_How will Ash bear Misty's sudden goodbye?_

It was a clear sunny day at Pallet Town. The typical day for catching more Pokemon.

Ash woke up in a frenzy. "Good Morning… Pikachu?" he asked, searching for his yellow rat. "Pikachu?" he asked, putting on his clothes. "Oops, I forgot today is Misty's birthday!!" he cupped his mouth. He ran downstairs and got a bagel from the refrigerator.

"Bye mom! I'm off to Cerulean City!!" he yelled, getting a bike from the garage.

Ash pedaled fast then faster as he saw Pewter City's sign. _'C'mon!! Almost there!!'_ he thought to himself as he reached Pewter's Pokemon Center. His eyes shifted upward as he saw the gigantic Mt. Moon._ 'Oh-no'_ he thought. He pedaled slowly as he reached the entrance. _'Have to put this away'_ he folded the bike and dashed inside.

The Mountain was more of a cave, actually. Zubats, Clefairies and Paras ventured around and Ash was tired by the time he got out. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and unfolded his bike and rode to Cerulean City.

He reached Cerulean City, _'Finally!'_ he thought . He approached the Gym and went inside…

The Gym was empty!

"Misty? Brock? Guys?" he asked. He circled the damp Gym three times but there was no sign of his first love. "Hey don't fool me!" he said angrily. "I know you guys are here so cut it out!!" he shouted. Silence. No answer. Ash frowned as he trudged to the exit. He was greeted by a fresh breeze as he exited the Gym. He went to The Pokemon Center and went up to Nurse Joy,

"Nurse Joy have you seen Misty around?" he asked. The pretty nurse turned around, her hair tumbling beside her. "No I don't think so.." the Nurse admitted. Ash sighed and turned around, he turned around again and gave the nurse a sad look.

"If you do see her please tell her…. That I- That I—love her and Happy Birthday" he turned around again and disappeared outside.

**NOTE: sorry i haven't wrote for a while!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**and sorry this is too short **


	2. She's where?

**_Cerulean Goodbye_**

_How will Ash bear Misty's sudden goodbye?_

Ash rode his bike to Route 33 (wherever that is) he sat upon a grassy part of the Route and lied down. 'Where did Misty go now?!' he turned to his side and stroked the grass beside him. 'I can't believe it… where the heck did she go anyway?!'. Ash got back, facing the sky. 'I also can't believe how dense she is, she doesn't even know how much I love her…'. Ash blushed a slight pink and turned to his left. "I'm going home" he decided, getting up and hopping on his bike, riding back to Pallet Town.

Ash sighed as he passed Cerulean City again. 'Maybe she's back.' He thought as he stared at the ground. 'Maybe… Maybe…' he turned the bike around, eager to see her. 'Maybe she just went somewhere, maybe- maybe- she's there!' Ash rode the bike all the way to the Gym, crashing into one of the pools.

"Oops…" he blushed. "HEY! WHO'S THERE!!!" Misty's sisters chorused. "Daisy, Lily, Violet!!" Ash yelled. He swam to where the three were. "W-Where's Misty?!" he demanded. "What?" Lily said. "We thought.." Daisy said. "…she was with you!" Violet finished. "What? No!!" Ash yelled. "She can't be with me! I never saw her since she went and left for Hoenn!!"

"You mean.. our baby sis is missing?!" Daisy worried. "She's not here right?!" Ash freaked out. "So where is she then?". Daisy, Lily and Violet looked scared. "She's not here… and she's not in Pallet so is she in Pewter City?!" Ash said. The sisters shook their heads.

"We don't know Ash.. we just don't know.." Violet sighed. "What we know is maybe she's safe.." Daisy said. "Maybe! THAT'S NOT SURE!!!" Ash yelled. "What if someone raped, murder… God knows?!" Ash yelled again.

The sisters bowed their heads. "Actually.. we know Ash, but were not supposed to tell…" Lily said sadly. "Where is she?! Tell me Lily!!!!!".

"She's in the Johto Region"

"Where there?!"

"We don't know, this time we're saying the truth."

Ash slapped his forehead, 'How could Misty do this?!'. "Thanks, anyway" he turned to the sisters, giving them the smile you see every time you look at Ash. With that, he returned to Pallet Town, now knowing what region his vanished love is.

**NOTE: SORRY THIS IS SHORT, TOO...**


	3. Mabel

Cerulean Goodbye

How will Ash bear Misty's sudden goodbye?

Ash arrived at The Johto Region. He was tired, hungry and thirsty but that didn't matter anyway. He arrived at Violet City and stopped for a while. "Water….. need water…."

He crawled to a lake nearby and drank from it like a camel. After about 7 minutes of drinking, he rose up and rode to Violet City.

The City seemed to be packed so he settled at a shady tree. The fresh spring breeze cooled his face from the sun. He closed his eyes for a while and dreamed of Misty….

He was woken by a familiar voice… "Ash… Ash… wake up Ash!". He quickly opened his eyes, "Misty?!" he sat up. No, it wasn't. "Misty? I'm not Misty! I'm Mabel! You're the Johto League winner, right?!" .( Mabel was about his age. She had long wood brown hair and deep leaf green eyes. She was wearing something a trainer would wear.

"H-Hi I'm Ash, is this your tree? Sorry for sleeping on it" Ash stood up and moved away from it. "No, silly! I hate trees and grass Pokemon!" she put on an angry face. "So what do you like?" Ash asked. "Um… I particularly like Fire Pokemon" she answered with a smile. "Cool. I like Fire Pokemon, too" Ash grinned.

"Tell me about it. What Fire Pokemon do you have?" she smiled. "Huh? Right now I don't have any Pokemon with me." Ash slumped. "So why are you here?" Mabel wondered.

"I-I'm here to find my…"

"Find your-?"

"M-My.."

**"ATTENTION POKEMON TRAINERS THERE ARE UNAUTHORIZED PEOPLE NEAR THE VIOLET CITY GYM!!!"** Officer Jenny shot out on the P.A. _'Thank You Officer Jenny!'_ Ash thought. "I've got to go" Ash said. "Got to kick some unauthorized butt?" Mabel stuck her tongue. Ash nodded his head "Yeah".

"I'm coming with you!" Mabel grinned. Ash ran off with Mabel to the Gym.

They arrived in the Gym and saw some Team Rocket Grunts. "Team Rocket!" they both yelled. The grunts turned around and 'turned out' to be Jessie and James and Meowth!

"It's that twerp again!"

"Hey! Where's that girl and your Pikachu and that weird tan guy?!"

"That's none of your business!" Ash blushed.

"Who's this new chick?!"

"I'm Mabel, from Cerulean City!"

Ash was shocked. 'Cerulean… City…?"

"Yep, and proud of it!"

"Jessie, she's from the same town from that girl that the twerp liked!"

"This could be interesting, James.."

"Alright new girl! Let's battle!" Jessie smiled.

"You're on!!!"

Mabel dug into her pocket and clutched a Pokeball. "Go , Typhlosion!" she cried as she threw the ball on the ground.The impact opened the Pokeball, out came Typhlosion. Jessie had a grin on her face , obviously not a 'happy' grin. It was a grin that kinda said: _'Meowth , James... let's get out ofhere!!'. _"Typhlosion , Flame Thrower!" Mabel yelled. Thus, Jessie was barbequed. "Ouch!" Jessie sreamed. "Typhlosion, Quick Attack these _losers_ to Outer Space!". And- you can guess what happened.

"Team Rocket's blasting off , again!!", that happened.

Ash was stupefied.

"Yes!" Mabel cheered as she hopped on her Typhlosion. "That was our 1590th victory, Typhlosion!" she grinned at the Pokemon and it grinned back."Oh! I almost forgot!" she said, hopping off. She ran to Ash. "Typhlosion, this is Ash. Ash, Typhlosion.". Typhlosion smjiled sweetly and gestured Ash to ride it. "H-Hey! Okay! I'll ride you!" he said, getting on. This Typhlosion was about 18 feet tall. Ash made a scared face.

Mabel noticed. "Oh! Don't be scared, Ash! That's normal!". _'Normal??'_ Ash thought. He gazed on the ground, it seemed like a mile down from where he was and , he was getting dizzy. "I-I think I'll go down now..." he whispered to the Typhlosion. The Typhlosion lowered itself to the ground and Ash jumped off the creature. _'I think I'm going to be sick...'_ he covered his mouth and ran to the nearest restroom.

_**5 minutes later...**_

Ash came out of the restroom.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Mabel ran up to him. "Yeah.. I'm okay.." he said, panting.

Mabel sighed.

"Anyway... who were you looking for?" she asked.

"Misty"

"Eh?"

"Misty, she traveled with me when I was in Kanto... and here..." he drifted off.

"Can I come search with you?" she asked.

"Sure"

"Thanks. She must be really important to you, isn't she"

Ash nodded.

Mabel smiled and grabbed his hand. "If you want to find her.." Mabel popped out a Pokeball and a Pidgeot came out.

"Come with me!" she winked.

She grabbed Ash and returned Typhlosion.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
